


kuroha goes to hot topic

by hersheysnuggets



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, I hate myself, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheysnuggets/pseuds/hersheysnuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroha has a nice time and buys some gir clothes at the local mall or something. this is the first and so-far only fanfic i've ever written. i made this like a year ago actually and put it on ff dot net, but kuroha is here to do his shopping in full 1080p hd on ao3 now he also gets murdery in chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroha goes to hot topic

August Fuckteenth, at two in the afternoon, a tall boy clad in strange black and yellow clothing walked into the local mall. Staring down so as to avoid further suspicion, he walked on into the depths of the mall, ignoring the stares of the other mall patrons. He continued into the depths of the noise-filled building, eventually making his way to a familiar store. He raised his head, looking at the large red sign that hung above the large door. It bore the words "Hot Topic" in a strange, squiggly font. He walked in casually, none of the employees so much as batting an eye towards him.  
He took a quick look at the selection of T-shirts on the wall, a few of them piquing his interest, but not enough that he would consider buying them. Walking further in, he spots a section of the store that seems devoted to a certain character. It was a small looking, green, doglike creature that had its' tongue sticking out. There was so much merchandise of this one character, it was sort of overwhelming. He thought that the character must have been extremely popular for some reason. He decided to look at the various items featuring this strange dog.  
The word GIR was labelled on many of the objects and clothing there. He assumed that must have been the creature's name. He saw many different objects, most of them had GIR plastered on. There were some that had a small robot on them too, but those didn't seem as great. Then, he saw it. A hoodie made in GIR's likeness. It was green with black arms, and had a zipper like GIR's going down the front. On the back of it at the bottom was a small tail pointing out, and on the hood were GIR's eyes, complete with two black ears sticking up from the hood, and a tongue pointing out from the hood.  
He felt a weird sensation in his chest. It felt like it got tighter, and his heartbeat started to increase. This was an unknown feeling, and he didn't like it at all. After hesitating for a few seconds, he reached out for the hoodie and grabbed it. The boy put it up to his body, only to find that it was a few sizes too small. He put it back, and went through a few of them before finding one that was just the right size for him. His arms went through the sleeves of the hoodie, and the zipper was pulled all the way up. It felt extremely warm and snug on his ice cold body, which was extremely unusual to him. He took a minute or two to get used to the warmness, while tugging on the sleeves and body of the hoodie. They felt extremely soft to the touch, like a freshly cleaned blanket.  
It was then that another item caught his eye. A pair of gloves, with GIR's face, ears, and tongue on them. Again he hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to do this. He eventually gave in and put the gloves on. The gloves were also amazingly soft, as if they used the wool from an angelic baby lamb that had come straight from God himself. And the ears, the ears that stuck out from the top of the gloves. They were so adorable it was hard to believe. He quickly turned around after this, not wanting to see any other items like this and want to try them on. The boy walked over to the employee at the register, and took off the items so that he could pay for them. He wanted this over quickly, and just slapped down a bunch of money and told the woman at the register to keep the change. As expected, it was more than enough, and within a minute he was in the jacket and gloves again.  
The boy walked out of the Hot Topic and into the main area of the mall. He walked casually towards the mall's exit, admiring his warm new hoodie and gloves once again. He touched one of the ears on the gloves, and smiled to himself. He stopped smiling upon hearing the laughter and feeling the stare of a small child, who couldn't have been any more than 7. Not wanting to waste his time however, he just simply flipped his middle finger at the child and said a few choice curse words at the tiny human. He resumed smiling and put up his hood as he walked out of the mall, hearing loud, wailing, high pitched voice behind him. It was a wonderful day for Kuroha.


	2. the long awaited chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it all comes tumbling down tumbling down tumbling down

August Fuckteenth, at 5:00 in the afternoon, a certain snake was making his way to an amusement park.  
He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, covering most of his pitch black hair with it. He wouldn't want to be discovered too early, after all.  
The tiny ears on the hood wobbled as he came closer to his destination. The tail on the back of the hoodie floated gently in the summer breeze.  
Kuroha's good day was about to become even better, or so he thought. Taunting and torturing that group of kids was always fun.  
He waited on a street near the park's exit. They've surely already left the place, and are on a collision course with him.

It was only a matter of time.

And so, after a while, he found them. That group of kids who had all met on that summer day, the so-called gang whose members were gifted with red eyes.  
He stood silently, and glared at them from across the street. His head was lowered, the hood obscuring most of his face.

"Huh?" The one with dyed hair suddenly noticed him. "That person... isn't he looking over here?"  
"Eh?" The one in the jersey replied, looking over as well.  
"What if... he can see us?!"  
"No, you should be hidden with my "Eye Concealing" ability." replied the green-haired girl, who is probably much hotter than she's letting on. Seriously, two jackets? Why?  
"Aren't you just imagining things?" The jersey NEET said nonchalantly.  
"I-I guess so." Hair Dye replied nervously.  
"But, more importantly..." she went on, "What... is he wearing???"  
...

The gang comes to a hard stop, and each member begins looking him over.  
"Is that... a dog?" Green hair questioned.  
"Wow, I haven't seen that kind of thing in years! He's so out of date!" exclaimed the blonde one, who then began laughing about it.  
"Hey, he probably has a reason! Maybe he likes the little guy! So what if it's a bit uncool, it's not like it's that bad." Jumpsuit said to Blonde.  
"It is that bad though, just look at it. His creepy appearance totally clashes with the cute design!" said a voice from Jersey's phone.  
"What, that's supposed to be cute? It looks weird to me." Jersey said back to the phone.  
"Wait, he has gloves of it on too! Look at his hands!" Hair Dye pointed at him, and everyone's eyes followed in that direction.  
"They have little ears too! It's too much!!!" Blonde replied between laughs.  
As they continued roasting him and laughing at him, Kuroha became more and more angry. He knew that they were awful, but he couldn't believe that they would go so far as to mock GIR.  
"Hahahaha....huh?" Hair Dye looked up, and saw him beginning to approach them. His eyes were looking at the ground, mostly so that the gang wouldn't see the small tears that had began to form.  
"Leader... He's coming this way" She said, tugging on Green Hair's sleeve.  
Green hair stopped laughing, and wiped her eyes of tears. "Wha..." was all she could say in reply.  
"What...the hell?" Jersey gasped, out of breath from laughter.  
"What's wrong, ma-" The voice in the phone said before cutting herself off due to getting a good look at his face.  
"Kono...ha...? Is that Konoha...? But, how..."  
Kuroha reached the other side of the street, finally. 'Time sure passes slowly in anime-related works,' he thought. 'It took forever to do something as simple as crossing a street.'  
He lifts his head, the tears having fallen unnoticeably on his way over. He looks directly at them, but not particularly at any certain one.  
"Wha..." Green hair says under her breath.  
"Ah, hello there!" Blonde begins, "Ahaha, sorry about us blocking the road like this... We were in your way, right? We'll be more careful."  
"Ah... You're the 'Deceiver' from that time, aren't you?" Kuroha replies casually, as smoothly as he possibly could. "You've gotten quite good at 'using' it."  
Kuroha pulls a gun out from his hoodie pocket, and holds it to Blonde's head.  
"The wounds you hate so much are going to increase again."  
He pulls the trigger.  
Green Hair runs for Blonde, catching his limp corpse in her arms. A complete mood whiplash has occurred, and she's now sobbing hysterically.  
Jumpsuit charges at Kuroha, who in turn shoots him as well. Despite not really aiming, he managed to hit jumpsuit right in the chest. How lucky!  
Kuroha walks to jumpsuit, who is now on the grounding, holding his wound, even though it's doing nothing to stop the blood from flowing out.  
The snake takes Jumpsuit's hair in his hands, and presses the gun onto his forehead.  
"Next time, if you make fun of GIR, I'll make it even worse for you all."  
Bang.  
Jumpsuit's brains were all over the sidewalk, along with his blood.  
He then put a bullet into Green Hair.  
He turned, and saw Hair Dye holding the small medusa, as if trying to protect her.  
He moved his gun toward her, but before he could put a bullet into Hair Dye, Jersey jumped in front of her.  
Instead of shooting him, Kuroha swiped the phone from his hands with inhuman speed.  
He flipped the screen to face the three, and they watched as the poor Cyber Girl's crying face was obscured by cracks in the phone.  
Crack.  
And the phone was no more.

'How did it come to this? Did I make a mistake somewhere?' Shintaro thought to himself.  
'Was it because we made fun of his GIR hoodie?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you thought i wouldn't do it.  
> sorry not sorry that it took so long memory issues led me to forget that this existed at all  
> see you next time when i write a different fanfic about kuroha going grocery shopping and then baking fresh cookies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr user nifigiri ive got a chapter 2 cookin up now so you can all look forward to that whenever it happens. also if this is inaccurate im sorry, i havent actually been inside of a hot topic since i was like 14. and in my specific hot topic they actually had an entire gir section like this, which is what i based it off of. i also had a gir hoodie almost exactly like that, except it had striped green sleeves instead of whatever i said this one had. i really hate myself oh man


End file.
